


Where’s My Love?

by VHMP



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VHMP/pseuds/VHMP
Summary: Penelope looks absentmindedly at the school grounds from the rooftop. As she drowns her sorrows with cheap vodka and shitty music she’s never felt more alone then she does right now. Or is she?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Josie Saltzman/Penelope Park, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	1. Rooftop Confessions

Silent tears fall down Penelope’s face as she overlooks the school grounds from the rooftop. As she takes another sip of the vodka she’d been stashing she revels in the way it burns down her throat; the only thing she can feel other than the dull ache in her heart. She knows she’ll regret this in the morning once the incessant pounding in her head starts but right now she craves the feeling of numbness. 

It seems like everywhere she goes Josie is there. Laughing, smiling without a care in the world. She’s glad Josie is happy but it still hurts knowing she won’t feel what it’s like to be held, to be kissed, to be loved by her again. Granted she did break up with her but it was all for Josie to finally realize her worth and fight for what she wants rather than putting herself second time and time again.

Thinking back on it Penelope thinks this could have gone entirely differently but in the end what’s done is done. As she lets out a self deprecative chuckle she takes the last swig of the bottle, throwing it against a nearby wall. The glass shattered and lay on the ground, similarly to her heart. 

“Fuck,” Penelope says as she slumps to the ground, if only Lizzie could see her now, a drunken mess crying over her sister. She never understood why Lizzie seemed to always find satisfaction in Penelope's shortcomings. At first she chalked it up as Lizzie being protective, but it made itself clear it was her jealousy of how much time Josie spent with Penelope. Which made Penelope realize she couldn’t make Josie spread herself thin for her benefit, let alone choose between them. She never wanted to hurt Josie but it was the only way to make sure that she stood up for herself, even if it was at the expense of their growing relationship.

As she looked up at the starry night sky she wondered how differently things could have been. It’s been six months since one of the hardest days of her life and yet she can’t seem to move on just like Josie so obviously is. Penelope sighs as she looks back down to the dirty rooftop as she blinks the tears out of her eyes.

“Goddamnit Park pull it together,” she says as she furiously wipes at her eyes. She knew she probably wouldn’t stop the flow of tears but hey a girl can try can’t she? 

Once Penelope composes herself she stumbles to sit on the ledge of the building. After about five minuets of trying to find her footing she finally manages to sit on the ledge with her feet dangling on the side. She wonders what it would be like to just fall forward, what it would feel like to truly not feel at all.

Before she can decide what to do next she hears a rustling from behind her. At this point she truly does not care who the steps belong to. She just hopes whoever that is they don’t question her presence or question why she’s crying alone in the darkness of night. 

“Penelope?,” a soft voice belonging to none other than Hope Mikaelson asks. Penelope hears her stop walking towards her but doesn’t bother to ask why. She sniffles and wipes her nose in response not turning around to face the auburn haired girl.

“What is the infamous Penelope Park doing out here alone?,” Hope asks playfully but with a bit of apprehension in her tone. Penelope can hear her inching closer but doesn’t understand why.

“What do you want Mikaelson, here to revel in my pain?,” Penelope bites back. She doesn’t know why she answered so callously, Hope and her were good friends when they were younger but seemed to drift apart as the years went by.

“Just trying to make sure you don’t off yourself if that’s okay with you,” Hope answers truthfully. Once she gets close to Penelope she reaches out to place her hand on her shoulder delicately. Penelope not expecting such a gesture flinched at the touch like it was scalding water. Hope pulled her hand back but didn’t move.

“Mind if I sit?,” she asked. This made Penelope finally look up and meet her eyes. Even though it was dark out the auburn haired girl’s eyes seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. Realizing she never answered Penelope cleared her throat and nodded her head, breaking eye contact and instead chose to pick at the nonexistent lint on her thin, black jeans.

Once she got confirmation Hope swing her legs over the ledge and sat near Penelope. Far enough to give her space but close enough for Penelope to feel her body heat radiating off of her. Making her realize how cold it just got. Damn Hope and her tribrid body temperature, not needing much layers like Penelope requires to stay warm. This made Penelope subconsciously wrap her arms around her small frame which Hope noticed off the bat. 

“Do you want my jacket?,” Hope asked even though she was already taking it off and extending it to Penelope, not really taking any other answer than a yes. Penelope eyes the jacket, looking from it back up to those blue eyes. She finally relented after realizing it will not be getting any warmer anytime soon, and she sure as hell wasn't going inside anytime soon either.

“Thanks,” she slurred while putting on the wool lined jean jacket. Once the jacket was around her she not only felt warmer instantly but also somewhat safer and calm from the scent of paint and fresh rainwater that seemed to emanate from the jacket. She hugged the jacket closer to her body because of this and felt a lot better than she did earlier.

After a few minuets Penelope kept catching Hope intently watching her, like she was going to break or something. She couldn’t take much longer of Hope’s silent questions and huffed out a sigh.

“Mikaelson I can hear you thinking just spit it out,” Penelope said exasperated. Startled by the sudden statement, a look of surprise crossed Hope’s face but was quickly schooled as she looked out to the tree line. 

“Umm..well. I was just wondering if you were okay,” Hope said as she fiddled with her hands. 

“Didn’t know you cared,” Penelope said flatly. This made Hope look up at her, making Penelope return her gaze. Not too long after Penelope looked away, Hope’s gaze becoming too intense.

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for,” Penelope said. For some reason this conversation is making her feel sober all of a sudden, just without her guard all the way up. She was never good at accepting people caring for her because that gave them room to leave or disappoint her. She always struggled when people showed her even an ounce of genuine care because then they could turn her life upside down if one day they didn’t seem to care for her anymore. Instead of a scoff or sarcastic reply all Penelope heard was a snort. She looked to her right, furrowed brow and confused expression painted on her face.

“Oh I’m sorry. I just never thought apologies were apart of your vocabulary Pen,” Hope chuckled. This garnered an eye roll from Penelope, even if it made her smile a little. After a moment of silence Penelope felt Hope poke her side which made her look up.

“But really, what are you doing out here all alone clearly not sober at 2:37 AM?,” Hope asked curiously. Penelope studied her face for a second, and noticed the furrow in her brow and the concern evident in her eyes. Her eyes then wandered down to Hope’s plump, pink lips but she’ll chalk that off as the alcohol messing with her. She sighed and wiped her face leaving them there. Once she formulated a somewhat coherent answer she spoke.

“In just so sick and tired of feeling this way Hope,” she whispers. Her eyes are downcast and emotionless making Hope worry more. She inches closer until their thighs are touching and Penelope can feel Hope’s breathe on her neck which makes her tense up.

“Can I, I don’t know, hug you? If that’s okay?,” Hope asks as she slowly raises her arms. Penelope looks to her right and gets caught off guard with how close they are making her stumble forward. She lets out a yelp of surprise as Hope immediately grabs hold of her and pulls her back from the edge making her land on top of her safely on the rooftop. As Penelope sluggishly sits up she realizes their position; she is currently straddling Hope and is mere inches from her face. She then scrambles off of her, more so stumbles off, and lands on her back lying next to Hope. This makes Hope break out into a fit of laughter causing Penelope to pout instantly.

“Why are you making fun of me? I thought you were here to comfort me?,” Penelope said as she sits up and crosses her arms like a petulant child. This makes Hope sit up and look at Penelope incredulously.

“Are you serious Pen? I just saved you from tumbling to your demise and all you can question is why I’m laughing?,” Hope says between laughter. 

“Hmph,” Penelope says as she scoots to lean her back on the ledge and draw her legs between her arms. At this Hope stops laughing and settles beside Penelope. After a minute Penelope leans her head on Hope’s shoulder closing her eyes as she does so causing Hope to look down at the girl. Hope’s never noticed it until now how fragile Penelope looks. She always seems so well put together during school, not a hair misplaced, a smirk never leaving her beautiful face. The vulnerability the girl is showing her tonight she hasn’t seen since they were kids running around the school, back when times were easier for the both of them. When their greatest fears were fictional monsters and broccoli was the worst part of their days. 

“I miss this,” Hope admits, making Penelope look up at her with watery eyes. A small smile forming on her face.

“Me too, Hope,” Penelope said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Hope caught it and wiped it away, now completely facing her. Cupping her face and wiping away the tears that seemed to flow freely.

“Hey, what’s wrong Penny? Talk to me,” Hope whispered to the girl. To this Hope was answered with Penelope tumbling into her arms, burying her face in her neck. As if the dam was finally broken through, sobs started to wreck Penelope’s body. This only made Hope hug her tighter and envelope her in the best embrace she could muster. The pain was evident in Penelope’s voice which made Hope’s hurt in return. She ached for the girl and made a fire begin to start in her stomach. Whatever was causing Penelope this pain she wanted to end it, but she knew she couldn’t do anything to the brown haired Saltzman.

As time passed, Penelope’s sobs turned into quiet cries then into small hiccups with silent tears running down her face. Hope never let her embrace falter, trying to hold the broken girl together through her tight embrace. Even though it doesn’t work that way she hopes this will provide some type of comfort for her old friend. It felt like hours until her tears subsided, crying all the tears humanly possible.

Before Hope knew it Penelope had drifted off to sleep. Crying heavily mixed with Hope gently combing her hands through Penelope’s dark locks seemed to calm her to the point she drifted off to sleep. Because she didn’t want to wake her she slowly lifted the witch off the ground. Before she left the rooftop she casted an invisibility spell just in case someone was wandering the halls. Hope knew it was late but she didn’t want to have to answer anyone’s questions as to why she was carrying a passed out Penelope, especially if that said person was Josie.

As she made her way back to the dorms she decided upon taking Penelope back to her own room. While she wants to watch over the girl she didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable or weirded out. Granted they were friends before but from this night they could hopefully make it back to where they were before. Maybe even closer. Hope didn’t miss the way Penelope looked at her. 

Even though it was dark the stars illuminated Penelope’s features perfectly, and her hazel eyes scanned Hope’s face, lingering on her lips for longer than considered platonic. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it wasn’t. It will need to be addressed when Penelope is sober and once Hope gets a much needed conversation out of the girl first.

As she nears Penelope’s room she unlocks the door with a spell and walks inside. She gently placed the girl on the bed, taking off her boots and tucked her in. Refraining from changing her clothes because she doesn’t know how Penelope would feel about her doing so in the morning. She then fills a glass with water and leaves her with a hangover remedy she creates from the countless herbs and plants lining Penelope’s windowsill. God can this girl have any more plants in her room, Hope thinks to herself. She then makes a note telling Penelope to come to her if she wants to talk about what happened, hoping she comes to find her the next day.

Hope then makes her way to the door, making her steps as quiet as possible. She takes one more look at the sleeping girl, who finally looks peaceful after a very exhausting night. She hopes when she wakes up she’ll remember what happened so they can address it all she thinks to herself as she shuts the door.

Hope leaves Penelope’s room wondering if she can help the girl feel less alone and in turn maybe feel less alone herself. She knows how much Josie meant to her and the fact that she’s moving on so effortlessly even though Penelope is not makes her a bit angry. 

The sun is rising once Hope returns to her room and she wonders how the day will go once or even if Penelope comes to find her to talk. As she drifts off to sleep she dreams of hazel eyes and raven hair.

\\\\\ ///


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope woke to the sun blinding through her curtains and a pounding in her head. As she blinks away the sleep from her eyes memories of the night before fade back to her. Memories of Hope. 
> 
> “What the hell we gon do, now,” Penelope mumbles as she flops back onto her bed.

Penelope woke to sunlight filtering through her curtains as her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the bright light. As she gathers her bearings and remembers what physical plane she is on, the pounding in her head seems to have increased ten fold in the span of a few seconds. She then tries sitting up to find something to alleviate the oncoming migraine.

“God, have mercy on my soul,” Penelope groans as she massages her temples. Her body feels like she was hit by a soccer mom van speeding to pick up her child from practice mixed with nausea attained from a bad rollercoaster ride. At that she lies back down and throws her arm across her face, effectively shielding herself from the offending light.

“Don’t throw up, don’t throw up, please don’t throw up,” Penelope whispers to herself as she tries to hold the contents of her stomach from painting her carpet. Before she can continue she pauses to think how she got back in her room in the first place. This realizations makes her sit straight up in bed immediately regretting her decision as she grasps her head. 

Memories of last night slowly start to come back to her the more she thinks about it. It started with her walking through the halls after curfew, what she prefers over the bustling nature of the school in the early hours of the night, when suddenly she heard something coming from the kitchen. Confused since she’s never encountered anyone else awake at this time Penelope slowly walks to the source of the noise. Once she reaches the kitchen she slowly and silently inches the door open, not prepared at all for what she saw at all.

Josie was pressed up against one of the counters making out with resident bird boy, Landon Kirby. Penelope froze, not knowing what to do or feel. Before she could come up with a next move they broke apart smiling at one another. They looked so happy, making Penelope’s heart shatter knowing that the 1,000 watt smile Josie reserved for her was no longer caused by her or for her. The pair then continued kissing where Penelope and Josie shared many similar moments at. Not being able to bear another second of the display in front of her Penelope did what she did best, she ran. She ran all the way back to her room trying to stifle the sobs threatening to escape her, covering her mouth as she fled. Once she reached her dorm she flung the door open and closed it shut, pressing her back against it. 

As her back touched the wood the first sob escaped her. After that it was downhill from there, that single sob turning into a full blown break down. Her back slid down the door until she sat on the cold, hard ground. She brought her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face. Her head rested upon her knees as her jeans became soaked with her hot tears.

She hugged herself tightly, trying to keep her broken pieces together even if it was futile. Penelope knew Josie hated her, maybe even despised her existence. But she never knew that she was in the process of successfully moving on, leaving her in the past. She didn’t know which was worse. All she ever wanted was for Josie to become her own person, to detach herself from her twin and put herself first. She knew Josie already used the majority of her time taking care of Lizzie, Penelope didn’t want to take any of the little time Josie had for herself just so she could be happy. She also knew if they were together she couldn’t do anything to antagonize or harm Lizzie without the ramifications that was Josie’s wrath. So she did the only logical thing any love sick teenager would do, broke up with someone she considered her one and only just so she could become the villain of her story. So Josie could be the victor. But she never thought they would never get back together, maybe she wouldn’t have done what she did if she knew what she knows now.

“Fuck, what have I done,” Penelope said in between sobs. She felt like someone stuck a knife in her heart and was repeatedly twisting it. She hated that she let someone in because they did exactly what she was afraid of, leave her. She was angry at herself for causing this whole situation. The pain she was feeling was indescribable making her want nothing more than to feel nothing at all. At that thought she stood up and hastily walked over to her bed.

She knelt down and grabbed a box. She opened it to reveal her stash of contraband. While she had many things inside she opted for a large bottle of cheap vodka she got from the werewolves a while back. She’d been saving this for a bad day and boy was today the day. After grabbing her choice of liquor she grabbed her phone and headed to the one place she always went to when she needed to escape, the rooftop.

Penelope didn’t even completely calm down before she stormed out of her room on her way to the rooftop. As tears continued spilling down her face her luck got even worse. The one person she did not want to bump into just so happens to turn the corner as she’s rounding it, Lizzie Saltzman. As she recovers and tries not to lose her grip on the bottle their eyes meet. Instead of understanding or pity, Lizzie’s eyes filled with satisfaction, a smirk painting her face. Crossing her arms she continued. 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t Satan incarnate. What are you crying about,” Lizzie says callously. Usually Penelope would have a triggering retort to say back to anything Lizzie says but in this moment she wants nothing more than to leave and never come back to this Godforsaken school.

“Fuck off Lizzie, just fuck OFF,” Penelope barks as her grip tightens on the bottle. At this Lizzie gapes and places her hands on her hips.

“What’s your problem, Satan?” Lizzie says angrily. This sets Penelope off.

“What’s my PROBLEM?! My problem is that I just walked in on my ex girlfriend that I thought was it for me making out with bird boy in the kitchen. So I’m sorry if I’m not in the mood for your petty shit, Lizzie,” Penelope said angrily. Not expecting such an answer Lizzie faltered in her next words, but Penelope was faster than that.

“No, you don’t get to say another word. You are one of the reasons why my relationship failed and I’m not gonna stand here and let you walk all over me for one more second. I’m done, I’m so FUCKING done,” Penelope said as she shoulder checked Lizzie, causing her to stumble back. Lizzie was left speechless as she watched Penelope stride away. 

Penelope couldn’t breathe. She raced up the stairs and bursted through the rooftop entrance. Once she made it to the top her knees hit the ground as she sunk to the floor. She couldn’t believe that even after everything Lizzie is still just the same, insufferable and insensitive. 

Penelope then looked up to the sky, the twinkling lights illuminating the grounds. She stood up on shaky feet and looked around. She popped the bottle open and started chugging the burning liquid, numbing some of her pain. As she gasped for air she wondered what it would feel like if she jumped off the roof, if that pain comes close to what she is currently feeling. She took small steps to the ledge and peered over, it wasn’t too high but it wasn’t a short fall either. As she pondered the thought she backed away, settling for a few feet back. 

As Penelope stood there tears silently ran down her face. She just stood there for a while, drinking and thinking while gazing around the school grounds. The realization hit her like a bus that her Josie has moved on. Seeing her around looking happy was hard enough knowing she wasn’t the cause, but now knowing why she was so happy is so much worse. She’s glad that Josie is happy but she can’t help but shake the feelings she has now. As she thinks more on how things could of gone differently she lets out a self deprecative chuckle and finishes her bottle. 

From that point on Penelope remembers Hope finding her at her worst, looking absolutely breathtaking in the soft moonlight. She also remembers how gentle she was with her and how she comforted her. Penelope thinks back to blue eyes swimming with concern and worry making her wonder how they drifted apart in the first place. She knew that her mixed feelings with Josie were beyond complicated but someone who cares that deeply about you can’t be bad for you, right? Regardless, Hope must have carried her back to her dorm because Penelope can’t remember much after breaking down in Hope’s arms. Speaking of Hope’s arms they made her feel more secure and safe then she has felt in a long time. 

After last nights memories washed over her like a rippling wave, Penelope decided it was time to get up and fix this migraine of hers. As she looked to her left she noticed a note, a glass of water and some sort of concoction in a glass bottle. She slowly reached for the water and gulped down the liquid like it was a life line. After finishing half of it she picked up the note. 

Good morning, Pen. Didn’t want to change your clothes so I left you as you were dressed. I also left you a hangover cure I learned from my aunt. Trust me it works wonders on a hangover, which you probably have. Anyways, if you want to talk about last night please come find me. I’m always here for you. 

\- Hope

After reading the letter Penelope blushed, knowing if Hope had undressed her she may have been more comfortable when sleeping but she wants to be conscious if they decide to remove any type of clothing. Shaking her head she grabbed the glass bottle and downed its contents chasing it with the remainder of her water. The taste wasn’t horrible but it wasn’t all that pleasant. But who was she to complain because after a few seconds the migraine she was nursing seemed to fade away and her body felt a lot better. Penelope then stretched out her tense muscles and sighed contently. With her newfound energy she got up and headed to her closet. She was determine to shower and look presentable before finding Hope. 

Nevertheless, in the mean time she had a lot to think about. While she was still trying to wrap last night around her head regarding Josie, she can’t deny she felt something when she was with Hope. It felt like a spark whenever they touched and it felt undeniably amazing when Hope wrapped her arms around Penelope. The way she cradled her face to wipe away her tears was the softest touch she’s felt in so long if she’s being honest, too. Not only that but the way Hope looked under the moonlight could be compared to how artwork looks in a museum; pristine, breathtaking and beautiful. But before any further thought went into this Penelope grabbed her things and what she would be wearing and headed out the door. 

As she walked to the showers she thought more about where she would even start with once they did in fact talk. Once she got into the shower she shedded her robe and stepped under the hot water. As the water traveled done her body, washing away last nights worries Penelope knew one thing for sure; she definitely felt something for the auburn haired beauty. 

\\\\\///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheeesh this is gonna be a long road. What did y’all think about the chapter? Yes I had to go into depth about what drove Penelope to drinking. Sad times for sure but with a HOPEful spin, pun intended. Please let me know your thoughts and opinions. Henelope interaction up next! Yell at me if I’m inconsistent with updates guys. Until next time. Love y’all 💙
> 
> P.S. yes it’s a shorter chapter. I will be updating sooner to compensate 🤙🏽

**Author's Note:**

> To the wonderful readers who spent their time reading this fic. Thank you so much! This was my first fic ever and I wanted to write Henelope because so far that’s my favorite crack ship. Let’s see where this goes. What do you think will happen next? Will Pen ignore or talk to Hope about what happened? Stick around to find out. Love you all :))


End file.
